Phoenix Wright:Wright Today, but What About Tomorr
by Zetsubou sama
Summary: Phoenix Wright has been invited to spend a week at Fey Manor for a festival that occurs only within the Fey manor. Can Nick comprehend the events going on or will this be the Phoenix's last turnabout. Nick x all our favorite girls of AA


**Disclaimer: **No need for me to say it but just on the off chances I might need to hire Phoenix Wright, I do not own any of the Ace Attorney games, playwright or any of the sort, please support the official release like the new game Miles Edgeworth; Ace Attorney Investigations. . . (hold y and yell) Objection

* * *

"Objection" spoke the man in his blue blazer, blue pants, white shirt, and red tie, with his spiked hair and prized attorney's badge.

"Objection" spoke the man in a purple blazer with white ruffles and grey (or white or silver) hair.

"Phoe….ight" spoke a voice

"Hold it" continued the man in the blue blazer.

"…nix Wri…." continued the voice.

"The court finds the defendant…" spoke non other than the Judge.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT YOU LOST THE CASE" yelled the voice

August 7, 20XX

Fey Manor

Side Room

"WHAT!" yelled Phoenix shocked at the loud voice that awakened him from his dream victory literally.

"Are you sure you want to do this" spoke everyone's favorite spirit medium.

"Of course it's not every day everyday a male gets to have a out of body experience with the Fey family" spoke Nick "so why does your family do this again, Maya."

"It's to show the god that allows us to channel other spirits, that we are still loyal, and we have a festival during the time" spoke Maya.

'Hmm, a festival celebrating a god that allow the Feys' to channel spirits, us going to a secluded village that is more or less cut off from the outside world' thought Nick. "This isn't gonna be like Higurashi is it" asked Nick a little concerned.

"Higuwhatzit" responded Maya confused as to what he meant.

"Never mind" replied Nick seeing as that could never happen in this world.

"Well stop day dreaming the festival's about to begin" spoke Maya as the sliding door that lead to the side room where Nick had awoken opened.

**Wright Today, but What About Tomorrow?**

**Chapter One: Son of a Fey**

"Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick" spoke Pearls frantically before putting her hands to her face. "I'm sorry for disturbing your alone time" spoke Peals with a smile on her face.

"Pearly your still on that" spoke Maya half heartedly " isn't that right Nick"

'Not in this one, she'll figure out one of these days on her own' thought Nick.

"She won't figure it out one of these days" spoke Maya in protest.

"How did you know what I was thinking, come to think about it you and Mia have always knew what I was saying in the blue (if you played the game you'd know that when Phoenix was thinking his caption would be in blue)" asked Nick.

"Blue" asked Maya as her head tilted to the side.

"Never mind" responded Nick.

"I want to have alone time with Mr. Nick too, you're always hogging him" blurted out Pearls.

"Wahhhhhhh" blurted out Maya as she became at an lost at what Pearly said 'Nick you couldn't have' thought Maya

"Sure Pearls what do you want to do" responded Nick.

"You know when stick that hard thing in and out" replied Pearls.

'Oh my god Nicks a Ped..' thought Maya

"You mean Pop-up Pirate " spoke Nick

'Pop-up pirate" thought Maya

"Yeah that" spoke Pearls with a sparkle on her face as she heard the word pop-up.

"Maybe later, but don't we have to like go to a festival" replied Nick

"Mystic Maya you haven't told him everything yet have you" asked Pearls.

"Oh yeah I forgot some details" replied Maya

"What details would they be" asked Nick a little annoyed that he was left out of the loop.

"Remember when I said it was a 'out of body experience'" spoke Maya.

"Yeah" spoke Nick not liking were this conversation was going.

"Well the festival last like a week only the people in the Fey manor are effected during the festival your spirit leaves the body for enlightenment and overcomes many trails, but don't worry while your soul is out of your body a replacement soul will keep you alive, so no worries" continued Maya.

"I don't know about having a soul take my place what if I get a case, I'll have to check the court record on this" spoke Nick

"As if anything could like that can possible happen besides, why do you have the court record" asked Maya

"Without the court record the bottom screen loses all meaning" replied Nick

"Bottom Screen" replied Maya wondering what was meant by bottom screen

"Forget about it, so what do we have to do to get started" asked Nick.

"Well unless you want to roam the spirit world in you boxers I suggest you put on something more ceremonial" suggested Maya both her and Pearls blushing in embarrassment of a half naked Phoenix.

"Here put this on" spoke Maya as she gave him a red and gold Ikansugata

( . here's the website if you don't know what a Ikan sugata is)

(Ikan Sugata added to Court Record)

As Pearls gave a sigh of over enjoyment she spoke as happily as she always did "Mystic Maya's gonna help Mr. Nick get dressed how romantic. Let me get out the way" with that Pearls left the room leaving Maya and Nick alone.

"So…um… I guess I'll get dressed" spoke Nick kinda nervous.

"I'll… turn.... around… tell… me… if… you… need… help" spoke Maya equally as nervous as she turned her back toward Nick.

After a short while Nick tapped Maya shoulder causing her to jump.

"Nick your… dressed pretty descent for someone who doesn't wear formal clothing" spoke Maya as she began to sigh.

"What's the sigh for" asked Nick

"Oh I thought you would have been dressed all sloppy and even more naked than just going in your boxers" spoke Maya.

'Gee thanks and here I thought if only I could have the one female I've been spending most of my time with to come and help me get dressed. Hold on what am I saying I been spending time with other females…I think' thought Nick.

"Another monologue" spoke Maya.

"No" spoke Nick 'I lied' he thought to himself.

"So what do you think of the colors; red and gold" asked Maya.

"They're very sophisticated and elegant like a Phoenix" spoke Nick.

"How'd you know that, that was the look I was going for" asked Maya.

'Maybe because you left the plans for this costume in the sleeve' thought Nick "Lucky guess" he replied "So when does this ceremony begin"

"We'll since your dressed………Now!" Maya yelled as a flash of light blinded throughout Fay manor.

"Wait, what" spoke Nick as quick as he could before the light blinded him.

August 7, 20XX

???

???

"What was tha…" spoke Nick "where am I" continued Nick as he looked around and noticed the space of emptiness and white fog.

"Oi you there you lost" spoke a male voice as he began to make his way closer to Nick.

As Nick turned around he jumped at the shock of the person's appearance "eh,eheheh, Edgeworth"

"Edgeworth, you have the wrong name my kind sir, but I don't dislike the name, hopefully I'll have a descendant with that name, Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth" spoke the man who appeared like Edgeworth wearing a kimono.

"Well sir where am I exactly" asked Nick 'descendant, so this is Edgeworth's ancestor' thought Nick

"No need for formalities, you can call me Edgeworth, I have grown so attached to it.

"Foolish brother who foolishly talks to a fool who appears even more foolish than my foolish brother" spoke a female voice

As both Edgeworth and Nick jumped at the voice, as Edgeworth looked at Nick he asked "why are you jumping?"

"Well I thought she had a whip" laughed Nick

"I thought she did too" spoke Edgeworth as he began to laugh

As the woman came behind Edgeworth the similarity was so canny to the whip-happy von Kafka that Nick had had the fortune/misfortune to know.

"Ms. von Kafka" spoke Nick

"von Kafka who is that foolish fool" spoke the woman as she grabbed Edgeworth's arm

"Karmen you can't call people you don't know foolish fools" spoke Edgeworth

"Fine what is your name" demanded Karmen aiming towards Nick

"I'm Phoenix Wright but you can call me…" spoke Nick as he got cut off

"You don't tell me what I can or can't call you from now on I'll call you Nick you foolish fool" spoke Karmen.

"Actually that was what I was gonna suggest you call me that" spoke Nick.

"Alright Nick" spoke Edgeworth, "you asked me where we were?"

"Yes so where is here" asked Nick 'hmmm either Karmen is afraid or she has a brother complex' though Nick.

"Well this is sort of like purgatory" spoke Edgeworth

"Purgatory, huh…PURGATORY" yelled Nick 'I guess this is the beginning of the Festival' he thought.

"Oh Nick" spoke Edgeworth "some woman gave me this letter to give a Nick."

As Edgeworth handed the letter to Nick, (Letter added to Court Record) Karmen yanked on Edgeworth's arm, "who was this some woman" demanded Karmen.

"Um, uh, Nick just walk a few this way" spoke Edgeworth as he pointed to a direction "I would go with you but this might take a while."

"You damn straight this is going to take a while" spoke Karmen.

"Alright I'll see you around" spoke Nick as he departed Karmen and Edgeworth. As Nick walked some distance he looked back to see Edgeworth on the ground and Karmen with what Nick could only perceived to be a satisfied grin on her face. "Even as a ancestor von Karmas are always scary" spoke Nick as he continued walking. "Hmmmm I wonder what does that letter says" spoke Nick as he reached in the court records and pulled out the letter. As Nick unfolded the letter he read aloud "Justice is here" as Nick read the piece he looked with what von Karma would say "a foolish look on the face of a foolish fool" but before Nick could get a word of question out, smoke began to blast out of the letter. As Nick jumped back he began to look in awe as the smoke began to clear. As the smoke less obstructive the figure of a women became visible. As the smoke cleared a woman who had the body shape of Mia wearing a blindfold and with long flowing black hair with highlights of white with one bang of hair stopping at her left eyebrow appeared.

"Help me" spoke the woman as she had almost tripped upon here heels as she walked out the smoke.

As Nick rushed toward the woman and he caught her, helping her get to her feet.

"Ah, thank you, my name is Justice F. Orall" spoke Justice as she got to her feet.

"So Justice being blind is true" spoke Nick.

"I'M, NOT, BLIND" yelled Justice scaring Nick, "you go to one drinking party with Uncle Sam, and Liberty and you mistake a torch for a scale and BAM! Justice is blind"

"Alright, calm down, it's kind of hard to take you serious while your wearing a blindfold" spoke Nick as he released Justice from his grip.

As Justice pulled off her blindfold to her neck she revealed eyes of vanilla white, they illuminated with what poets would describe as the bright of the last full moon there eyes would gaze upon moments before there deaths. "Let me guess Phoenix Wright" spoke Justice as she began checking out Nick's physique.

"Ah yea, yes" spoke Nick "why would a woman as attractive as you know of me in a place like this?"

"Attractive, huh" spoke Justice as she gradually got closer to Nick in a erotic way "I'm just presenting the variant of the person you look up to most."

"So your showing me an image Mia, correct" spoke Nick.

"Yes, and you seem to be really calm to be talking to the [physical form of Justice here" spoke Justice.

"Well I wouldn't say, WAAAAHH" spoke Nick as he just realized what who she said she was.

"Just as Mia said, a little slow on the uptake" spoke Justice as she began to giggle at Nick's show of stupidity.

"Wait Mia's here" asked Nick.

"Yes and she asked me to give you your challenges for the Fey Festival" spoke Justice as a scale poofed into her hand.

"Well if Mia trusts you then so do I" spoke Nick as he gave a trustworthy smile on his face.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, we'll when you wake you challenge will begin" spoke Justice as Nick began to fade till his existence there had dispersed.

"So how did it feel to see him again with your own body" spoke a woman's voice from a distance.

"Well it was nice to see how well he has grown in three years" spoke Justice.

"How well do you think he'll do" spoke the voice again

"That depends on him" spoke Justice

"You have much faith in him" spoke the voice

"As do you mysterious voice or should I say Justice F. Orall" spoke the woman holding the scales.

"Well so long as he has friends he can prevail, wouldn't you say Mia Fey" spoke Justice.

"I would" spoke Mia as a screen appeared in front of Mia to monitor Nick's actions.

August 7, 20XX

Nick's Apartment

Master Bedroom

As Nick opened his eyes, he realized he was in his apartment in his bed looking at the ceiling he had been viewing for years. As he was about to get up and see if what he had experienced was a dream of some sort he realized he couldn't move his right arm, as if something where forcing his arm down. As Nick removed the comforter he found a woman with short light brown hair, wearing a bra, panties and a magatama. As Nick jumped out of bed he realized that the event he had experienced were real and that he had to figure who this mystery woman was. With the commotion of the bed rocking the woman woke up and spoke with a happy and welcoming tone in here voice.

"Morning Nick" spoke the woman as she looked at Nick who was holing the comforter.

"Uh, morning" spoke Nick at a lost.

"No morning my beautiful than two pearls, Pearls, how mean"' teased the woman as she giggled.

"Pa, pa, pa, pa, PEARLS" yelled Nick in astonishment.

To be Continued

Would you like to save game progress

[YES] [NO]

Game progress saved


End file.
